2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships
Phil Kessel (11 points) | mvp = Evgeni Malkin }} The 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships (2006 WJHC) were held in Vancouver, Kelowna, and Kamloops, British Columbia, Canada. The championships began on December 26, 2005, and finished on January 5, 2006. Games were played at GM Place and the Pacific Coliseum in Vancouver, the Interior Savings Centre in Kamloops and Prospera Place in Kelowna. Team Canada was the winner defeating Russia 5–0 in the gold medal game. Total attendance was 325,138 (a new record) spread over 31 games, for an average of 10,488 per game. Championship results Preliminary round Group A ;Schedule All times local (UTC -8) Finland | score = 1–5 | team2 = Canada | goals1 = Seitsonen 48:49 (PP1) | goals2 = Boyd 10:23 (PP1), 34:24 Comeau 15:52 Bolland 23:17 (PP1) Chipchura 54:03 | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 16,083 (Cap. 16,083)}} Norway | score = 2–11 | team2 = United States | goals1 = Sveum 29:00 (PP1) Olimb 43:44 (PP1) | goals2 = Oshie 2:19 E. Johnson 12:22 (PP1) Skille 17:30 (PP1) Bourque 21:23, 27:32, 31:11 (PP1), 51:38, 53:03 (SH1) Mueller 26:14 Porter 34:54 (PP1) Schremp 40:32 | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 12,232 (Cap. 16,083)}} Switzerland | score = 2–0 | team2 = Norway | goals1 = Joggi 33:52 (PP1) Burgler 54:04 (PP1) | goals2 = | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 11,976 (Cap. 16,083)}} Canada | score = 4–3 | team2 = Switzerland | goals1 = Downie 8:45 (PP1) Boyd 17:45 Pyatt 30:00 Bolland 33:39 (PP1) | goals2 = Blum 5:33 (PP2) Weber 34:37 Sprünger 42:42 (PP1) | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 16,123 (Cap. 16,083)}} United States | score = 6–5 | team2 = Finland | goals1 = Fritsche 9:42 (PP1) Wheeler 17:05, 39:18 Lee 19:49 (PP1) Ryan 28:01 (PP1) Porter 49:49 (PP1) | goals2 = Alikoski 6:21 Korpikoski 8:26 (SH1) Seitsonen 21:28 (PP1) Tukonen 55:34 Laakso 58:48 (PP1) | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 12,209 (Cap. 16,083)}} Norway | score = 0–4 | team2 = Canada | goals1 = | goals2 = Barker 15:27 (PP1) Bolland 34:50 (PP1) Chipchura 35:16 Bourdon 36:41 | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 16,083 (Cap. 16,083)}} United States | score = 2–2 | team2 = Switzerland | goals1 = Paukovich 6:16 Ryan 16:59 | goals2 = Blum 47:53 (PP1) Joggi 54:08 (PP2) | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 12,130 (Cap. 16,083)}} Finland | score = 9–1 | team2 = Norway | goals1 = Timo Seppänen 1:10, 8:49 Perttu Lindgren 3:26 Juho Jokinen 12:34 (PP1) Lauri Tukonen 15:30 (PP1) Henri Heino 17:13 Aki Seitsonen 18:32, 29:04 Janne Kolehmainen 49:53 | goals2 = Dennis Sveum 35:10 (PP1) | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 10,766 (Cap. 16,083)}} Canada | score = 3–2 | team2 = United States | goals1 = Cam Barker 2:35 (PP1) Dustin Boyd 6:42 Kyle Chipchura 59:27 (EN) | goals2 = Chris Bourque 10:27 (PP1) Peter Mueller 28:10 (PP1) | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 16,083 (Cap. 16,083)}} Switzerland | score = 1–4 | team2 = Finland | goals1 = Mathias Joggi 52:23 (PP1) | goals2 = Janne Kolehmainen 2:45 (PP1) Tomas Sinisalo 42:24 Perttu Lindgren 42:34 Teemu Laakso 59:49 (EN | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 8,335 (Cap. 16,083)}} Group B ;Schedule All times local (UTC -8) Latvia | score = 1–5 | team2 = Czech Republic | goals1 = Gints Meija 11:16 | goals2 = 01:13 Karel Hromas 08:16 Petr Kalus 28:47 Petr Pohl 29:37 Vaclav Meidl 37:52 Petr Pohl | stadium = Interior Savings Centre, Kamloops Attendance: 4,653 (Cap. 6,400)}} Sweden | score = 1–5 | team2 = Russia | goals1 = Nicklas Bergfors (PP) 07:37 | goals2 = 08:45 (PP) Evgeni Malkin 13:51 (PP) Nikolai Kulemin 38:03 Roman Voloshenko 47:49 Sergei Shirokov 52:00 (SH) Nikolai Kulemin | stadium = Prospera Place, Kelowna Attendance: 5,982 (Cap. 6,886)}} Slovakia | score = 7–4 | team2 = Latvia | goals1 = Boris Valábik 11:42 Stanislav Lascek (PP) 18:30 Marek Zagrapan 21:05 Stanislav Lascek 28:28 Juraj Gračík 30:36 Stanislav Lascek 39:03 Erik Piatak 47:41 | goals2 = 29:27 (PP) Guntis Galviņš 37:25 Jurijs Klujevskis 39:24 Elviss Zelubovskis 50:05 E. Zelubovskis | stadium = Prospera Place, Kelowna Attendance: 5,790 (Cap. 6,886)}} Czech Republic | score = 2–3 | team2 = Sweden | goals1 = Vladimír Sobotka (PP) 36:25 Tomáš Káňa (PP) 52:48 | goals2 = 02:08 Sebastian Karlsson 03:49 Johannes Salmonsson 20:52 O. Hedman | stadium = Interior Savings Centre, Kamloops Attendance: 5,323 (Cap. 6,400)}} Russia | score = 6–2 | team2 = Slovakia | goals1 = Gennady Churilov 07:37 Nikolay Lemtyugov (PP) 09:45 Enver Lisin 10:32 Ilya Zubov (PP) 16:41 Evgeni Malkin (PP) 19:09 Alexei Emelin (PP) 47:11 | goals2 = 17:30 (PP) Andrej Sekera 30:29 Stanislav Lascek | stadium = Prospera Place, Kelowna Attendance: 5,948 (Cap. 6,886)}} Latvia | score = 1–3 | team2 = Russia | goals1 = Jurijs Klujevskis (PP) 32:58 | goals2 = 03:54 (PP) Evgeni Malkin 04:00 Nikolay Lemtyugov 36:26 Nikolay Lemtyugov | stadium = Interior Savings Centre, Kamloops Attendance: 4,831 (Cap. 6,400)}} Czech Republic | score = 5–3 | team2 = Slovakia | goals1 = David Krejčí 00:26 Tomáš Kudělka (PP) 10:01 David Krejčí 10:22 David Krejčí 30:36 Petr Pohl 45:10 | goals2 = 01:38 (PP) M. Zagrapan 46:45 (PP) J. Gracik 56:05 (PP) L. Scurko | stadium = Prospera Place, Kelowna Attendance: 5,979 (Cap. 6,886)}} Sweden | score = 10–2 | team2 = Latvia | goals1 = Sebastian Karlsson 01:06 Nicklas Bäckström (PP) 14:40 Tobias Viklund (PP) 15:57 Fredrik Pettersson 18:17 Nicklas Bergfors (PP) 20:40 Nicklas Bäckström 25:25 Johannes Salmonsson (SH) 29:35 Nicklas Bäckström 41:25 Mattias Ritola 51:59 Fredrik Pettersson (PP) 57:42 | goals2 = 16:58 Martins Karsums 51:52 Edzus Karkliņš | stadium = Interior Savings Centre, Kamloops Attendance: 4,797 (Cap. 6,400)}} Slovakia | score = 0–6 | team2 = Sweden | goals1 = | goals2 = 07:07 Robin Lindqvist 13:01 (PP) Mattias Ritola 34:20 Johan Ryno 43:33 Fredrik Pettersson 49:44 Anton Axelsson 52:22 Sebastian Karlsson | stadium = Interior Savings Centre, Kamloops Attendance: 4,712 (Cap. 6,400)}} Russia | score = 7–2 | team2 = Czech Republic | goals1 = Sergei Shirokov (PP) 16:20 Roman Voloshenko 33:46 Evgeni Malkin 41:07 Ilya Zubov (PP) 44:15 Roman Voloshenko 46:14 Enver Lisin 51:09 Alexander Radulov 56:07 | goals2 = 48:47 Petr Pohl 49:35 (PP) Vladimír Sobotka | stadium = Prospera Place, Kelowna Attendance: 6,027 (Cap. 6,886)}} Relegation round Note: Matches Slovakia 7–4 Latvia and Switzerland 2–0 Norway from the preliminary round (both on December 27, 2005) are included as well since these results carry forward. ;Schedule All times local (UTC -8) Switzerland | score = 5–2 | team2 = Latvia | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 7,616 (Cap. 16,083)}} Slovakia | score = 4–3 | team2 = Norway | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 5,038 (Cap. 16,083)}} Latvia | score = 4–0 | team2 = Norway | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 4,540 (Cap. 16,083)}} Switzerland | score = 3–3 | team2 = Slovakia | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 6,667 (Cap. 16,083)}} Final round United States | RD1-score1=2 | RD1-seed2=B3 | RD1-team2= Czech Republic | RD1-score2=1 | RD1-seed3=B2 | RD1-team3= Finland | RD1-score3=1 | RD1-seed4=A3 | RD1-team4= Sweden | RD1-score4=0 | RD2-seed1=QF1 | RD2-team1= United States | RD2-score1=1 | RD2-seed2=B1 | RD2-team2= Russia | RD2-score2=5 | RD2-seed3=QF2 | RD2-team3= Finland | RD2-score3=0 | RD2-seed4=A1 | RD2-team4= Canada | RD2-score4=4 | RD3-seed1=SF1 | RD3-team1= Russia | RD3-score1=0 | RD3-seed2=SF2 | RD3-team2= Canada | RD3-score2=5 }} ;Schedule All times local (UTC -8) Quarterfinals Sweden | score = 0–1 OT | team2 = Finland | goals1 = | goals2 = 69:26 (PP) Teemu Laakso | stadium = General Motors Place, Vancouver Attendance: 18,630 (Cap. 18,630)}} United States | score = 2–1 | team2 = Czech Republic | goals1 = Phil Kessel (PP) 03:23 Chris Bourque (ES) 11:08 | goals2 = 12:17 (PP) Ladislav Šmíd | stadium = General Motors Place, Vancouver Attendance: 14,890 (Cap. 18,630)}} Semifinals Canada | score = 4–0 | team2 = Finland | goals1 = Kris Russell (ES) 18:16 Blake Comeau (ES) 38:58 Kristopher Letang (PP) 49:40 Andrew Cogliano (ES) 53:32 | goals2 = | stadium = General Motors Place, Vancouver Attendance: 18,630 (Cap. 18,630)}} Russia | score = 5–1 | team2 = United States | goals1 = Nikolai Kulemin (ES) 12:32 Nikolai Kulemin (PP) 41:42 Alexei Emelin (ES) 43:13 Sergei Shirokov (ES) 53:01 Nikolai Lemtyugov (ES) 55:15 | goals2 = 42:34 (PP) Jack Skille | stadium = General Motors Place, Vancouver Attendance: 18,630 (Cap. 18,630)}} Fifth place game Sweden | score = 3–1 | team2 = Czech Republic | goals1 = Johan Ryno (ES) 41:42 Nicklas Bergfors (ES) 42:07 Nicklas Bäckström (EN) 59:12 | goals2 = 43:16 (ES) Tomáš Káňa | stadium = General Motors Place, Vancouver Attendance: 10,684 (Cap. 18,630)}} Bronze medal game Finland | score = 4–2 | team2 = United States | goals1 = Jari Sailio (ES) 33:32 Jesse Joensuu (ES) 34:51 Lauri Tukonen (ES) 53:20 Jesse Joensuu (ES) 55:24 | goals2 = 12:11 (ES) Bobby Ryan 51:03 (PP) Jack Johnson | stadium = General Motors Place, Vancouver Attendance: 15,107 (Cap. 18,630)}} Gold medal game Russia | score = 0–5 | team2 = Canada | goals1 = | goals2 = 17:13 (ES) Steve Downie 18:56 (ES) Blake Comeau 32:02 (PP) Michael Blunden 34:44 (PP) Michael Blunden 57:15 (ES) Kyle Chipchura | stadium = General Motors Place, Vancouver Attendance: 18,630 (Cap. 18,630)}} Scoring leaders Goaltending leaders (Minimum 90 minutes played) Tournament awards All-Star Team Selected by the media. Goaltender: Finland Tuukka Rask Defense: Canada Luc Bourdon, United States Jack Johnson Forwards: Russia Evgeni Malkin, Finland Lauri Tukonen, Canada Steve Downie Best players Selected by the directorate. Goaltender: Finland Tuukka Rask Defenseman: Canada Marc Staal Forward: Russia Evgeni Malkin Division I Group A Held December 11-17, 2005, in Bled, Slovenia. Group B Held December 12-18, 2005, in Minsk, Belarus. Division II Group A Held December 12-18, 2005, in Bucharest, Romania. Group B Held January 10-16, 2006, in Belgrade, Serbia and Montenegro. Division III Held at Elektrenai and Kaunas, Lithuania January 3-9, 2006. Team Photos 06CanadaJunior.jpg|Canada External links * IIHF official site * Official website at www.hockeycanada.ca Category:2006 in hockey Category:World Junior Championships Category:2006 in ice hockey